


Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by Little_RedHood6



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Music, Oneshot, Thomas' POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_RedHood6/pseuds/Little_RedHood6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas comes to Newt with a surprise.<br/>What could it be?</p><p>A quick little oneshot I put together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> Please read Notes at end! Very IMPORTANT!!!  
> Thanks enjoy;)

Carrying the the stack of papers to the copying machine, Thomas notice a certain blonde standing a few desks down. He was leaning over it, talking to a co-worker. 

Thomas smiled to himself brightly inside. That blonde was the light of his world in a dark, eerie tunnel. He would do anything to let that blonde know. And he planned on just doing that. 

Standing in front of the copy machine, Thomas hummed a song stuck in his head. The brunet suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him up against a warm chest. 

"Hello beautiful." the words were whispered in his ear like a string of angelic melodies. 

Thomas knew that one of a kind British accent anywhere. Thomas stifled back a moan from escaping his lips. 

"I would love nothing more than to stay like this, but someone might see us." the brunet wiggled out of his grasp. "But hello to you too. Are we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah about that, umm... Alby just gave me a-bunch of paperwork due tomorrow. I'll most likely have to stay after hours. Rain check?" Newt looked so adorable that Thomas couldn't care less. His plan will just have to change a little bit. Maybe Newt can have a surprise a work tonight.

"Of course! Don't work too hard though." Thomas gave the Brit a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing the copies, and heading out. 

'I wonder how Newt would feel about a small visit when no one is here?' the brunet pondered. 

 

oooOOOOooo

 

Thomas walked back into the office hours later hoping Newt wouldn't see him. He carried a strange case with him, it hung over his shoulder. 

Slowly tip toeing into his personal office, Thomas unzipped the case and pulled out a wooden object. He looked down at the beautiful carved, hollow wood. This will be perfect he thought to himself. 

The brunet wanted to prove to Newt that he loved him no matter what flaws, obstacles, or misfortune laid ahead. The blonde had saved Thomas on more ways than one, and Thomas just knew that he could never make up for it. But he would try his best, everyday. Never stop showing Newt that he deserved to be loved like he was the only thing on this planet. No. The fucking Solar System! Yes! Newt was Thomas' Universe. The shooting star he wished on every night. The song he sang about in the car. 

He just hoped this would be enough. 

The brunet walked up to the door of Newt's own office and just stood there for a moment to gather his thoughts. Drumming his fingers on his pants, he decided to just grow some and do it without any second thoughts. He loved the Brit unconditionally so all that mattered was that he knew. 

Thomas lightly knocked on the door and walked in, the hollow object behind his back. 

"Tommy," the blonde gave a cheeky smile. "what a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here? I thou-" 

But before he could finish his statement Thomas pulled out from behind his back the object. 

He began to strum the strings of a ukulele. Then his voice began sing along with it. 

"Wise men say..  
Only fools rush in..  
But I can't help falling in love with you..  
Shall I stay..  
Would it be a sin.   
If I can't help falling in love with you?"

Then the brunet got down on one knee and kept strumming. The blonde was smiling from ear to ear, his hand hovering his mouth. 

"Like a river flows..   
Surely to the sea..  
Darling, so it goes..  
Some things were meant to be.  
Take my hand,   
Take my whole life too..  
'Cause I can't help falling in love  
With you." 

Thomas breathed in and kept going. This is for Newt he remembered. 

"Like a river flows..  
Surely to the sea..  
Darling so it goes,  
Some things were meant to be.   
Take my hand..  
Take my while life too.   
'Cause I can't help   
Falling in love  
With you.  
'Cause I can't help   
Falling in love  
With you...."

The blonde was crying tears of joy now. The brunet's voice was so divine and was like the radiant sun itself. 

"But I can't help falling in love   
With you." he finished with one last strum and looked up at Newt with hopeful eyes, biting his lip. 

Thomas put down the ukulele and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a box. 

"Newt, please take my hand and take my whole life too. I can't imagine living without you and never want to be so unlucky to. The moment I laid eyes on you I couldn't help but falling in love with you. Will you live with me the rest of your life and never leave my side?" the brunet asked about to cry himself. 

"Tommy what are you asking?" the blonde knew he just wanted to hear the words he had been waiting for so long. 

"Will you marry me Newt?" Thomas still on one knee opened the small box. But instead of a ring it was a silver key. 

"Now I know you always talked about not wanting a traditional proposal and wedding. But you never talked about a ring either so this is a key to my heart and maybe also to my apartment. I hope its ok?"The man on the floor explained. 

"Tommy! It's more than ok! The key is perfect! I love you so much. I don't even know what to say?!"

Thomas stood up and invaded Newt's personal space by far. 

"Say yes." he whispered. 

"Yes." the blonde echoed back. 

Thomas didn't wait any longer. He wrapped his hands behind Newt's head. Entangling his fingers in his hair. Their lips came in contact and it felt like the fourth of July. Fireworks exploding everywhere. Thomas was the first to pull away for air. He rested their foreheads against each other. 

"You know you are loved right Newt?" Thomas asked still unsure. 

"Yes you bloody shank! And I love you too!" Newt reached for his lips again. 

"Oh and since when could you   
sing and play the bloody ukulele?!" the blonde wondered. 

Thomas just laughed out loud and shook his head.

How could I have not fallen in love with you?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a version I think of Thomas singing the song. It's beautiful! The link is below if you want to hear:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6ThQkrXHdh4
> 
>  
> 
> Ok the Link isn't working idk why please check it out it is so amazing!!!
> 
> Comment what you thought thanks! :)


End file.
